


青鳥

by sky_sophia



Series: 天空之下 Under the Sky [1]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_sophia/pseuds/sky_sophia
Summary: 他用堅定的聲音說：「我會帶你回家。」
Series: 天空之下 Under the Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005747
Kudos: 2





	青鳥

冷冽寒風刮過無生氣的陰暗大地，污水與沙融合成淤泥，自古老的遺跡中滲出，蔓延至地平線之末，太陽被不祥的雲層掩蓋，僅有零星碎片掉落至已化為沙的土地上。國度早已死去，剩下的不是體內無光的詭異生物，就是陰沈而寂靜的殘骸。在某個黑暗而無方向感的空間中，一抹微光在深處閃爍。失去心火的他一個人畏縮在不知名的角落，身上的一切都消失，只剩下身體的輪廓。

在被冥龍追趕的過程中，他意外掉進一個坑洞，摔倒洞裡的衝擊讓底部的地板裂開，底下是更大的洞，他就這樣一路往下掉，途中撞到許多硬物改變掉落的方向，當掉落終於停止，他發現自己來到這個沒有光的小空間，心火也早就因為撞擊而熄滅。

他試過叫喊，希望有那位路過的星之子可以救他，但回應他的只有無盡的風吹聲與砂石滑落的細碎叮鈴聲。偶爾，他會聽到遠方傳來屬於冥龍的尖銳嘶吼，伴隨身體碎裂的微弱聲響。他心想，不知道那些被攻擊的星之子們有沒有順利撿回自己的光？希望他們不會像自己一樣被困在如此黑暗的地方。

他抱著膝蓋，臉整個埋進身子裡，背後是他好不容易找到的牆壁，也是他現在唯一的依靠。朋友們現在在做什麼呢？是在天空中飛翔嗎？還是在某個舒適的地方放了張桌子呢？他好想衝到朋友們身邊，和他們來個大大的擁抱。他想和朋友們傾訴在這裡發生的一切，他想和朋友們說在這裡有多孤單。只要他能離開這裡。他越想身子縮得越緊。

叮、叮，岩石與風互相敲擊的聲音迴盪在他耳邊。

咚、鏘，比較大的岩石似乎正從上面滾下來。他有點擔心這個小角落會不會被掩埋，成為枯萎大地的一部分。

叭！叭！急促的叫聲從上方傳來，他才剛抬頭眼前就掉下一個漆黑的物體，物體撞擊到地面時，發出咚──的巨響。

他的腦袋打結，是星之子嗎？還是某種神秘的暮土生物？如果對方也是星之子的話，兩個人都沒有光了，要怎麼辦？是自己跌出來的洞害他也掉下來了嗎？如果、如果──

那個東西站起身，胸前微弱的心火證明他也是一位星之子。他左顧右盼一會兒，終於發現坐在角落的呆滯孩子。他向前走，每一步都踏出清脆的聲響，那聲音被四周的壁面反彈，確確實實地傳到孩子耳中。大概距離兩步前，他停下腳步，雙手觸碰胸前的微光，讓光停留在手上，帶著光，他在空中劃出像是愛心的圖案。霎時他整個人被強光包圍。

光輝多麼炫目，坐在角落的孩子還沒回神，一根燃燒著的紅色蠟燭被遞到他眼前。他反射性地凝聚出自己已經熄滅的蠟燭，接過那溫暖的燭火。金黃色光芒遍佈他全身，很快地他感覺到自己體內再次充滿了光。光凝聚成褐色披風，鍾愛的短髮和黃色衣服也逐漸成形，簡單無裝飾的面具顯現在臉上。不出一陣子，熟悉的自己回來了。他歡喜地朝對方叫了幾聲，鞠躬、喝采、飛吻，他連續做了好多動作。然而對方沒什麼反應，只是簡短地叭了一聲。

他有些不知所措，這時他才意識到，對方的斗篷是水藍色的，藍色上衣配上紫色的褲子，上頭還有些金色的裝飾，他那小鳥般帶有金邊的面具直視著他，頭上翹著兩搓如羽毛般的頭髮，後方金色的圓環綁出俏麗的馬尾，紫金相間的髮飾垂掛在兩側，身高明顯比自己高很多。看起來是比較資深的星之子。他曾經在旅途中遇過幾位，他們在暴風眼中重生數次，對於世界的一切暸若執掌，不像自己，光是在第一次前往暴風眼的途中就落得如此下場。

自己給他造成困擾了嗎？他不免這樣想。他低下頭試圖避開令人尷尬的眼神交集，雙手食指舉在胸前點啊點，腦袋想不出要怎麼和眼前的人互動。他被朋友嫌過自己太熱情，會對一些人造成困擾。可是現在這情況，要不高興也難吧？好不容易有人來了，自己或許可以和他一起逃出去。

「手給我。」水藍斗篷的星之子說，這讓褐色斗篷的他抖了一下，他完全沒料到對方願意和一個剛見面的人說話！講話可是件很累人的事情，平時沒必要他完全不想用那麼麻煩的方式互動。他遲疑地抬頭，看見對方堅決地伸出手。或許他比較喜歡用說的，他心想。但，他實在是不太會用名為語言的東西溝通。握住對方的手後，他絞盡腦汁，花了好一段時間才緩緩說出唯一能想到的詞語：「謝謝你。」

水藍色斗篷的星之子輕輕點頭，身體靈巧地將背上的東西往上甩，那東西在空中翻了一圈後準確地落到他手上，接著，四周都被祥和的火光點亮。褐色斗篷的星之子四處張望，這個空間比他想得還要大上許多。他似乎是掉到某種建築物裡面。看起來像窗戶的地方被入侵的土石埋沒，四周的牆上充滿常見的菱形裝飾，地板早已被厚重的灰塵覆蓋，但如果仔細看，可以看見地板描繪著某種複雜的圖案。天花板上是他掉下來的洞，距離他們站的地方有好一段距離。

他好奇地看向對方手上的東西，長長的棍子，末端接著比較小的燭台，燭台的光芒雖然不強，照亮整個房間也是夠了。資深的星之子們總是有許多他沒見過的神奇物品。

「要飛了。」沒有等到他做出反應，對方雙腳一蹬，帶著他躍入空中，伴隨身體優雅地旋轉，最後唰──地展開水藍色的翅膀。啪嗒、啪嗒，轉眼間兩人就來到天花板附近。那個洞並不大，雖然寬度足以讓兩個人通過，對飛行來說略顯狹窄。他們靠近洞口，腳踩崩壞的壁面，輕輕振翅往上跳一小段，靠著慣性讓自己滯空後，再繼續踩著牆壁崩落出的凹凸往上行。

充滿節奏感的動作和腳踩壁面時的叮鈴聲，褐色斗篷的星之子覺得好有趣，雖然都是對方在忙，自己只是浮在空中被往上拉。往上一段時間後，他聽到上方吹來陣陣風聲，水藍色斗篷的星之子一個大跳，他們躍出狹窄的洞穴，降落在一個頗大的空間。

原來有這種地方嗎？他暗自驚嘆，掉落的過程是一片黑暗，他完全沒注意到中間有經過這個房間。在神奇小燭台的幫忙下，他看見房間的上方有一個大洞，如果繼續往上應該就會回到他掉下去的地方。

房間的四方各有一個看起來是通道構造，其中兩個已經完全被砂石填滿，看不出有任何通行的可能。一個自深處溢出滿滿污水，所幸地板上有不少或大或小的裂縫讓污水流到其他地方。還有一個通道，和殘破的房間比起來完整許多，剛才的風聲就是從那個通道中傳來的。

他叫了幾聲，用手比了比上方，但對方出乎意料地指著風吹來的通道，說：「走這邊。」有些疑惑，卻又覺得對方可以依靠，他點點頭，兩人一起踏進通道。厚重的灰塵被揚起，隨即遭風勢吹散，兩人的腳印留在無人可見的黑暗之中。

隨著越往通道內部前進，風就越發強烈，小燭台的光也被吹得左搖右晃，一下停留在他們身上，一下偏到一旁的牆上。當腳步停下，他們站在一個看起來像建築物入口的地方，那裡的天花板很高，寬度卻意外地窄，很像他剛踏上暮土時看過的大門，外面狂風呼嘯，捲起漫天沙塵，陽光完全被掩埋，外頭是伸手不見五指的黑暗。

如冥龍般恐怖的聲音從那裡面傳來，聲音時而高、時而低，像是有生命一般。那景象過於刺激，他感到有些慌張。

只見水藍斗篷的星之子隨手一丟，那特別的小燭台乖乖地落到他背上，大範圍的照明消失，只剩下兩人自體散發出來的光，接著，他毫不猶豫地向前走。褐色斗篷的星之子嚇到了，他趕緊拉著對方的手，搖搖頭表示不想走進那瘋狂的沙漠中，深怕會迷失在裡面。

烈風持續刮過沙漠，兩人的斗篷都被吹得啪嗒作響。水藍斗篷的星之子轉身、單膝跪下，雙手對眼前正在發抖的孩子敞開。孩子躊躇不前，他很迷惘，對於眼前的情況該做出什麼反應？坦然接受後被外面那些黑暗吞噬嗎？還是他該相信眼前的人呢？不、對方將自己從深淵中帶出來，不是信任的問題，是──他很害怕。他感覺得到，自己的身體在顫抖。

小鳥面具看著對方，他起身，把雙手收到胸前，再次劃出一個明亮的愛心。魔法的高音出現又淡去，一束木柴憑空出現在兩人身旁。水藍色斗篷的星之子走過去，拿出燃燒著的紅色蠟燭，靠近，緩緩地，和煦的火焰順著木柴燃燒起來。他在火堆旁，找了個比較靠近牆壁的位置坐下。

能夠被心火點燃的木柴，他曾經聽過有這種神奇的東西，但這還是第一次親眼見到。孩子看了一眼對方，再看了一眼火堆。他小心奕奕地靠近，挑了個離對方有點距離又能夠感受到火焰溫暖的地方坐下。外頭依然是暴風與黑暗交織而成的恐怖，他們就只是靜靜坐著，聽著柴火時不時傳出的劈啪聲。

火光隨風搖曳，光線在兩人身上舞動，時而如花、時而如水、時而在面具的眼窩中打轉。孩子目不轉睛地盯著，思緒漸漸從不安轉移，他將眼神偷偷地滑到水藍色斗篷的星之子身上，對方望著外頭的黑暗，似乎沒有將注意力放在自己身上。

小手在地板上劃開灰塵，沙沙地畫出只有自己看得懂的記號。這樣講嗎？不對。抹，一切歸零。還是這樣呢？他曾經聽比較要好的朋友說過這個詞，應該沒錯。再來是⋯⋯他不喜歡這個，聲音聽起來好恐怖，但一定要說。

窸窸窣窣，地板上的圖案越來越多。最後一撇完美落下，他滿意地點點頭，接著叭了一聲，那心不在焉的眼神終於回到他身上。一個字、一個字，他謹慎地用不流暢的發音說：「底下，回應，沒有。一個人，怕。你、我，身邊，為什麼？」

「我聽到你的聲音，但你沒有聽到我的。你沒回應，所以我找你。」對方淡淡地說，眼神依然放在風暴之中，兩人之間頓時被風聲填滿。

他的聲音？有嗎？居然對方能找到自己，那就是有，但自己居然沒有注意到，這真的是太失禮了！他左思右想，手在地板上又劃了劃，他記得，有朋友看他常常惹人生氣，教他如何和別人表達自己有錯，希望對方知道自己有在反省，要說⋯⋯

「對不起。」

此話一出，對方頭上羽毛般的頭髮似乎豎了起來，他轉過頭直直盯著自己，下一秒他開始比手畫腳，看起來有些慌張。他連續說了很多結構複雜的話，一下音調拔高，一下隔著短短的間距連續吐出聲音；一下手在胸前搖晃，一下雙手手心朝下緩緩地上下移動。

果然他很資深啊，懂好多東西。褐色斗篷的星之子一愣一愣，完全搞不懂他想表達什麼。

見他沒有什麼反應，水藍色斗篷的星之子意識到問題所在。他停下過於複雜的肢體語言，單手托住下巴，手指有節奏地晃了幾下，過了一會兒，他用堅定的聲音說：「我會帶你回家。」

回家，他聽過這個詞，雖然他不是很清楚意思，但每當講到這個詞時，說話的人都會散發一種很棒的氛圍，像是那道在天上一直引導星之子們的光一樣。先是從黑暗中帶著自己走到這裡，再來是用魔法與話語是帶給自己許多溫暖，雖然還不太知道怎麼和對方溝通，但，如果能和他當朋友就好了。

想拉著他一起飛翔，想和朋友們介紹這位救命恩人，或許，還可以帶著他到自己的秘密景點！那可是他偶然間找到的絕世景點，還沒有和其他朋友說過呢！啊、不過他們要先離開這個地方。

外頭依舊是尖銳的風聲與駭人的黑暗，但，或許和他一起就沒問題。

他起身，褐色斗篷被風吹得有點凌亂，他越過火堆走到對方面前，雙手張開。沒有讓他等很久，一個擁抱貼上他的身體。他感覺到體內充滿令人安心的輝煌，凌厲的風聲如今被穩定的鼓動蓋過，砰咚、砰咚，來自靈魂的聲音由內而外逐漸同步，他感覺自己不那麼害怕了。

兩人對視，彼此的光芒映照在面具上，水藍色斗篷的星之子微微歪了一下頭，褐色斗篷的星之子點點頭。他們牽住彼此的手，一起面向外面的暴風，跨出一大一小的步伐，張開光輝翅膀，飛進未知的世界中。

暴風將他們吹得上上下下，領飛的星之子偏左、偏右，一直在調整身體的平衡，他時而振翅，時而將翅膀收在後面，在狂亂的黑暗中，他似乎找到了駕馭風的方式。金黃的軌跡留在他們身後，他們彷彿劃過黑夜的流星。褐色斗篷的星之子很驚訝對方居然能在這樣子的風中飛行，換作是自己，大概已經被吹到不知名的地方去了。沙塵不停打在兩人身上，不祥的尖嘯聲依然迴盪在耳邊，他感覺到自己越來越高、越來越高。

「抓好。」劇烈的風聲之中，他清楚聽見那個聲音。他緊緊抓住對方的手，接著，兩人開始往右側傾斜，風向突然劇變，像聖域群島間歇泉一般的強風將他們高速往上吹，速度之快讓他有點招架不住，好幾度他都差點抓不住對方，但每當他的力道鬆了一點，對方就將手握得更緊。他看向對方，那小鳥面具的眼神直視無盡黑暗的彼端，沒有恐懼，沒有疑惑，只有向前。

微弱的光線逐漸顯現，潔白光輝落在面具上、再來是翅膀、然後是全身──他們自厚重的雲層中竄出，太陽高掛在蒼空中，原本狂亂的旋風轉為平穩而強烈的氣流，推著他們朝視線的彼方前行──那道吸引所有星之子的光，暴風域中的原罪。

遠方的光芒反射在面具的眼窩中。在暴風眼之中究竟有著什麼？他曾經詢問其他轉生過的星之子，沒人可以回答他。大多數時候，他會得到望向光輝的目光，少部分，會得到「等你去了就知道了」這種感覺的回應。

翅膀啪嗒、啪嗒，水藍色斗篷的星之子熟練地在正確的時間點振翅，翱翔在對一般人來說不受控的氣流上。技巧之精湛讓褐色斗篷的他在心中默默讚嘆。

去過暴風眼之後，他也會變得勇敢嗎？他也能像對方一樣，在黑暗中對其他人伸出援手嗎？他能像現在這樣，帶著其他人飛翔嗎？那象徵終點的光芒如今離他好近好近，他甚至有股衝動，希望對方就這樣直接帶自己去。

一旁，如鳥叫的歌聲充滿節奏地跳入耳內，他覺得那個旋律好熟悉，卻想不起來在那邊聽過。是在霞谷的喝采中嗎？還是雨林的水聲中？雲野的微風中嗎？又或是晨島⋯⋯不對、似乎比那更久遠──他不知道。

「歌？」他發出疑問，歌聲的主人暫時停下。

「歌。」話題沒有繼續下去。風與振翅聲依然陪伴著他們。

「光、有什麼？」

噤聲。太陽反射在水藍色斗篷上，和其黑色的內側形成鮮明的對比。那藍色如天空般耀眼，那黑色如深淵般吞噬人心。強風吹得紫金髮飾發出啪噠聲，正當他以為得不到回應時，對方說了一個很奇怪的詞。聲音聽起來不屬於喜怒哀樂，也不屬於他所認知到的任何事物。

「要下去了。」他向還沒從困惑中回神的孩子解釋：「前面風大，不能飛。」

雙手貼近身體，從開闊如飛鳥的姿態變為海中魚兒般的流線型，視線從蒼空落至雲海，從氣流中切出，他最後看了一眼天上的光輝，兩人便沒入雲層中。

來自天上的照明逐漸減弱，當視野再次開闊，死亡與絕望映入眼簾。深不見底的污水與管狀物四散在大地上，眾多巨型骸骨卡在污水中，在屍骨間游移的細長身影更讓他不寒而慄。不遠處，巨大的牆壁高聳入雲、橫跨整個地平線，彷彿這世界在拒絕著什麼。牆腳下有一座四方形的建築物，正面有一座巨大的門，四個方位各有一座較矮的塔，正中心是相對完整的高聳裝飾。建築物四周充滿遺跡，絕大部分都已經毀壞，並和沙地融為一體。

那是他要去的地方。褐色斗篷的星之子本能地知道。足夠的高度讓他們避開大部分的冥龍，一轉眼兩人已經降落在建築物大門前的廣場。古老的武器與盾牌沈睡在污水與沙之中，交叉的堅毅直線編織出結實的大門，門內深不見底的通道吹來陣陣空虛的風聲。

四方形的台座佇立在門前，他被領著走上前，看對方拿出紅色蠟燭他也照做。當蠟燭靠近台座，上面淡綠色的半透明四方體逐漸染上光輝般的金黃。當光輝到達頂點，大門發出沈重而緩慢的摩擦聲，整座大門正逐漸往上升，在底下開出入口。門內的牆上，無數蠟燭亮起，筆直的道路一路延伸到看不見的地方。

大門還在上升，他沈浸在思考那道路有多長時，對方連跑帶跳將他拉入門內。有點疑惑，但當他聽到冥龍的聲音自身後傳來，他慶幸自己沒有在那待太久。

踩過幾個漆黑的污水坑，經過不知道第幾根蠟燭時，他們終於來到一個相當寬廣的空間。幾個巨大的柱子撐起挑高的頂部結構，光線自上方設計過的空洞落下，為室內提供足夠的照明。雖然部分被沙與污水填滿，整個房間的主體在經歷多年後依然完整。在他們前方，一個閃耀的光芒在柱子邊，在那之後的最深處，先祖的祭壇正靜靜地等待著他。

他興奮地鬆開手，忽視心火稍微被腳下污水吸走的寒冷，蹦蹦跳地到了光芒面前。近看，那光芒有著和星之子相似的形體，看起來像臉的部分望著上方，似乎在凝視著什麼。他伸出手，碰了光芒大概是胸口的位置，只見那光芒的形體逐漸化為細碎的星光，沿著他的手一路繞上胸口，轉了一圈後安祥地與他的心火融為一體。

砰咚、砰咚，成長的時刻已至，絢爛光輝從他的胸口蔓延至全身，他整個人奇妙地懸浮至半空中。屈身、解放，繁星般的光點散落至四方。隨著光芒退去，他緩緩地落下，輕輕地站到地面上。

雖然自己看不見背後，但他知道褐色斗篷上多了一顆星星，這應該是第五顆了。

啪、啪，他順著拍手聲轉頭，得到放在自己頭上緩緩撫摸的手。他得意地看向對方，在那稍微傾斜的小鳥面具後面似乎傳來淡淡的溫柔。

對方退了一步後伸出手，但他沒有馬上握著。一陣微妙地僵持後，他用上渾身解術配合無數個鞠躬，想要在不失禮的狀況下講出適合的詞語：「謝謝！謝謝！謝謝！但、自己、前面！」

「朋友、有、但、想、自己、光！」他有點忐忑不安，自己的意思有順利傳達到嗎？

看見水藍色斗篷的星之子點頭，他放心了。但沒想到對方朝自己單膝跪下，右手手掌朝上舉起，一根純白的蠟燭憑空出現在他面前。

他驚慌不已，瘋狂搖頭擺手表示自己不能收。一路上都是對方在幫助自己，怎麼會是對方給予蠟燭，要的話也是自己──

他同樣單膝跪下，以體內星星的碎片凝聚成蠟燭朝對方供奉。

叭。對方輕喊一聲。

叭、叭！他希望對方收下。

叭、叭。對方的聲音很堅定。

叭、叭、叭！他差點動搖，但他還是認為由自己給對方比較恰當。

雙方隔著蠟燭對視。他堅定地看著小鳥面具的眼睛處。不知道是受不了這尷尬的氣氛還是決定接受，自己的蠟燭化為星光，流入對方的胸口。

眾星輪轉，散落於天空的兩顆星如今比肩排列。碎片如此珍貴，資深的他願意和初生的自己建立聯繫實在是令他驚恐。多少，他覺得自己不值得，但對方堅定的氣場讓他有了另外的想法。雖然在暮土完全沒找到，過去旅途中收集的星星碎片還算足夠，如果是由自己付出，至少他比較過意得去。

褐色斗篷的星之子起身，張開雙手，很快地一個擁抱落入懷中。

「加油。」小鳥在耳邊細語，那聲音很柔和、很溫暖。他知道那是什麼意思。像是要給予承諾一樣，他認真地點了點頭。

「我走了。」語畢，一個流暢地轉身、起跳，水藍色斗篷的星之子已經從他面前消失，只留下些許通往上方空洞的星痕正慢慢淡去。

他呆站在原地。剛才他確實看見了，在光線之中，飛舞著的水藍色斗篷上，與自己不一樣的五顆星星。

等之後見到朋友們一定要和他們說。他心想。

他遇到十翼了。


End file.
